Harry PotterWells: American Soldier
by Dontdiebucko
Summary: Hey I adopted this story from IrishLass6! AU Harry is adopted and becomes an American Soldier. He is stationed in the U.K. to help the Brits out.
1. Adoption News and Orders to War

**Hey, this is Docterdozen. Just letting you know that I adopted this fic from another writer named IrishLass6 so the idea and credit goes to her. My original work starts at Chapter 4, right now I'm posting what she wrote, so it may be a couple days before it gets that far, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The places and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the idea is not mine.**

Chapter 1: Adoption News and Orders to War

This is a Harry Potter adoption and song-fic featuring the song "American

Soldier". If you don't like song-fic's, don't like country music or don't like

Americans this fic is NOT for you. Please do not bother to send flames as I WILL

send one back I'm not Irish-American for nothing after all.

There is NO copyright infringement intended. All Harry Potter Characters except

the ones I make up for this story belong to J.K. Rowling's and the song

"American Soldier" to Toby Keith. Unlike most song fics this is not intended as a one-shot

and will have between 15 and 20 chapters.

Chapter 1

Army Captain Harry Potter-Wells groaned and rolled out of bed feeling every one

of his almost 35 years after his talk with his adoptive parents the night before

where he learned the truth about his adoption and the circumstances in the

British Isle's the Wells informing him that at the age of 18 months his twin

brother James J.R. was proclaimed The-Boy-Who-Lived after defeating a dark

wizard and because of the special attention that needed to be given to little

James, under the guidance or as it would turn out mis-guidance of one Albus

Dumbledore the Potters gave their second son Harry up for adoption.

Harry Potter was adopted by Randolph and Karen Wells, an American officer and

his wife who were stationed in England at the time due to cross training between

the two country's troops, the wizarding world not realizing who the true hero

was did not realize or really care that the Potter's were adopting their other

son and first born heir out to people not remaining long in the country and that

it would be a very long and dark, painful time for the British wizarding and

muggle worlds before the savior would return.

Like his adoptive father Harry joined the military shortly after graduation from

school, he was a true officer however having enlisted as a private and through

merit worked his way through the ranks, as he awoke and started his day Harry

showered and dressed in his battle dress uniform spending a few moments with his

family before heading to the base to start his day which included meeting with a

superior officer who like himself was a wizard for advice, little did he know

this meeting would set the tone for the next few weeks and prompt a trip to

Scotland along with many from his battalion. Upon entering the Major's office

Harry begins to explain what he knows of his adoption and the realization that

he himself not his brother was the one responsible before Voldemort's original

downfall, before he can finish his explanation however the Major interrupted him

informing him that before his arrival a missive had arrived from the American

Wizarding Government on behalf of the British muggle government requesting

military aid to help with the increasing violence from an unknown terrorist

group, after looking into the matter the Major had already determined that it

was not muggle terrorists but wizarding ones, 10 years prior with the aid of a

faithful servant Voldemort had returned and the Death Eaters were on the move

again with increasing violence over the years, due to pride, stubbornness and

stupidity the British Wizarding community was on the brink of collapse, while

there had been rumors all over the world about conditions in the British Isles

for several years but the full severity had just been released as the call for

aid in their final hour had gone out. Because of the superiority complex and

hundreds of years of disgust that had built up for the British wizarding

community many of the wizarding communities around the world refused aid, the

Americans however already answered the plea almost as soon as the letter arrived

and before Harry knew it he was on his way to Scotland.

**Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the updates!**


	2. A Morning Run and Scheming Red Heads

**Hey I decided to update mabye once a day for this story. We will see how that works out.**

**I own nothing!**

Chapter 2

The dawn of November 22 caused a great surprise in the inhabitants of Hogwarts

School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. When the staff and students went to sleep the

night before the grounds were clear, serene and empty as usual, but that morning

brought many loud shouts of surprise and some fear when they woke to find that

much of the grounds was now a military camp with equipment, weapons, tents and

uniformed soldiers that no one, even the great Dumbledore was told were coming.

After ordering all students to their dorms until otherwise informed Headmaster

Dumbledore, his potions master Severus Snape, defense against the dark arts

teacher James Potter and several others made their way carefully out the castles

main doors. As they exited the castle the small group noticed three soldiers

awaiting them on the walkway, most looking shocked and once (Severus Snape)

looking disgusted as they reach the soldiers and notice the looks of the

foremost one, the Potter family looks being unmistakable.

As the others gawked Albus fought to recover him self offering the soldiers a

smile before addressing Harry in a rather condescending tone "I must say your

arrival is certainly a surprise young man, you are in time to witness your

brothers final triumph over the dark lord and can certainly provide support

against the coming fight with the dark army." Harry took a moment before

replying his tone without reflection, "We aren't here to support you old man,

when the time comes keep your people out of our way the British wizarding world

has been given enough chances to clean up your mess, this needs to end." Before

Harry could say another word a bushy haired witch pushed her way to the front

looking fairly cheesed off, "how dare you talk to the headmaster like that! He's

the greatest wizard there is." Harry barely spared her a glance before turning

to head back to his encampment throwing a parting word over his should that had

them all in various states of shocked or seething…"No merely one of the best at

manipulating the weak minded."

Harry spent the rest of the day over seeing preparations for the battle and then

in the early evening several other soldiers brought out numerous instruments and

many of them including Harry sat down to play and relax for awhile before lights

out, ignoring the many curious eyes on them out the castle windows as the sounds

of the music rose in the air.

The following morning after listening to the reports from the night time

sentry's Harry and a few others set out for their morning PT. which to the

inhabitants of the castle who were watching amazement included swimming across

the lake in heavy looking packs and even with their boots on as if the giant

squid wasn't anything to be concerned about, the watchers looked to see what

would happen to the soldiers but to their surprise and in a few Slytherin cases

disappointment the squid never stirred and all the soldiers that went into the

lake came out just fine.

After cleaning up and seeing to a few administrative details Harry's work is

disturbed by the low voice of a sergeant "Their coming out of the castle again

sir." At which Harry looked up annoyed wanting little to preferably no contact

with the British wizards but figured it was inevitable and rose from his table

making his way towards them noting a few new additions this time including his

biological mother and a red haired witch that seemed disgustingly enough wanting

to get his attention.

Before anyone could say a word Harry addresses Dumbledore "perhaps this would go

smoother if you kept your people away from mine, soldiers preparing to go into

battle don't need the added problems that the numbers of civilians you have here

represent." While Harry is talking to Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley watches him

carefully thinking to herself that, this is a wizard she wishes to have, he

might not have the title of the boy who lived like his more famous brother but

he is still the first heir to the Potter fortune and title and is certainly

better built than James Jr.

Dumbledore smiled his signature smile and nodded as if in agreement "the

children will of course be remaining inside until after the battle however the

adults and members of the order who will be fighting in the battle can not have

their movements restricted "besides" interrupts Snape "you'll need the order

members present to defend yourselves after all they are fighters and healers

whereas you and your friends appear to be attending band camp…to bad I was

forced to listen to your attempts at music last night, there seems to be no real

talent among you." Harry merely gave Snape a cold look before looking back to

Dumbledore, "If you want to be a help you can tell me what numbers your aware of

or suspect the enemy might have."

Dumbledore appeared to consider the question not sure how much he should share

with this young man before responding quietly "we of course do not have an

entire accounting but believe that he will have several thousand wizards of

different nationalities with him, as well as numerous trolls, giants, vampires

and werewolves. Our spies indicate that he intends to attack tomorrow night on

the full moon to make full use of the vampires and werewolves." Does that

information help you any young man or would you like some advice from an

experienced fighter like myself or my lieutenant Moody on arranging your

troops?"

Harry smiles at the old wizard and those seeing it shiver at the coldness and

death contained within. "I don't need advice from either of you, my troops know

how to use their weapons and are not adverse to loading them with pure silver,

if I were you I'd keep my pet werewolf in that night as we will be shooting any

we see regardless of whose side they are on and we brought a few surprises for

the vampires, giants and trolls as well." After finishing this statement and

seeing the sick look on some of the faces especially that of Remus Lupin and the

joy of one Severus Snape, Harry decides he's had enough and wishes to get back

to work but before being able to excuse himself is interrupted by the red head

girl, "Hi I'm Ginny, I'd love to show you around, we should get to know each

other" after looking at her for a moment with disinterest Harry responds that he

doesn't see why they should before stalking off back to his friends leaving a

seething red head behind.

After Harry is gone the British wizards all look at each other trying to figure

out where to go from here, the young man is clearly uninterested in them and who

can blame him but James Jr. has no trouble speaking and turns to Ginny his long

time girl friend and asks her in a harsh voice what she thought she was doing to

which she shrugged and reply'd surprisingly honestly "We'll you might be the boy

who lived but your brother is still the first born something your parents can't

change, he will be Lord Potter and have the vaults and mansion when they croak

not you, if I can have him your one title doesn't really matter, besides James

unlike you who are pudgy your brother is built and should be on the cover of

PenWitch Magazine" after giving her intentions and true opinion to the boy who

lived Ginny walks off to plan her own campaign leaving shocked and in the case

of Snape laughing wizards and witches in her wake.

After recovering himself Snape grins at a furious James Potter Sr. and smirking

says "Well at least I won't be bored during Wells' visit" making sure to stress

Harry's adopted name before stalking off his robes flying around him reminding

people of a great bat.

**Thanks for reading! I will try to update tomorrow.**


	3. Don't Mess with Texas

**Here we go.**

**I own Nada**

Chapter 3

Throughout that day there was a lot of movement throughout the American camp,

but there was a lot of enjoyment too despite the air of coming war. In addition

to the soldiers preparations the day saw the constant arrival of wizards and

others who would fight for the light side.

The American soldiers on their breaks or off duty would often be seen stretched

out resting, playing strange games (well strange to the wizards anyway) or

playing music and singing another strange sight that had many of the wizards

sneering not seeming to realize the music and camaraderie brought the soldiers

closer and made their fighting unit that much stronger.

The British Group as Harry and his closest friends in the unit had started

calling them were once again out of the castle and invading Harry's space it

seems this close to the final battle some had come to the startling conclusion

that James Jr. might not be special at all let alone able to save them, after

all he was 35 years old and still practicing magic at the level of a third year,

why if it had not been for the headmasters influence many in the order of the

phoenix knew that James Jr. would have never graduated from Hogwarts.

Many young witches and a few wizards had taken to coming out to listen to the

music and watch the soldiers who they found quite fascinating, Lily Potter

herself hoping to learn something of the son she'd abandoned also watched though

Harry seemed to take no interest in her presence. Unfortunately both James Jr.

and Severus Snape also came out regularly to antagonize Harry rather than to

listen to the music. James Jr. was quite fond it seemed at pointing out much to

the disgust of the soldiers around Harry that Harry had not been wanted by his

own family or country and Severus Snape often wondered at the ability of

soldiers to fight who spent their free time singing to which several soldiers

offered to personally show him their abilities if he didn't back off. At some

point many of the order of the phoenix had stepped out side to observe the

soldiers, many times soldiers had to direct unwary wizards and witches away from

dangerous equipment; one Arthur Weasley was proving particularly vexing in his

pursuit of the muggle weapons and other technology and seemed to have a never

ending stream of questions, the questions the soldiers didn't mind so much as

they did the near mishap that involved a shoulder mounted missile launcher that

Arthur had accidentally aimed at the school.

Another Weasley to the amusement of most the soldiers had also made her way out

of the castle, Harry's friends found it quite the entertainment to watch the

woman's hopeless pursuit of their friend and leader, poor Harry for his part was

hard pressed for the first time in his life not to be rude to a female. Ginny

after observing Harry for a few minutes address's him acting as if the rest of

the soldiers aren't there as she wonders to herself if this might not be the way

to get to Harry and more importantly the title of Lady Potter in the future by

pretending to be interested in his music, Harry for his part shivered when he

heard her simpering faked sweet voice as she asked her question "Harry what's

your favorite song?" to which Harry momentarily looked down at his hand drawing

attention to it and for the first time the ring that rested there drawing

shocked gasps from some or in the case of Ginny outrage as he looks back up with

a smile. "I like a lot of different types of music, Country, Patriotic, Oldies

even some Rap, but I enjoy songs the most that mean something to me." Ginny

thinking perhaps the ring is for show and she has not competition or that

perhaps she could replace the competition if it truly exists states how charming

that is and could he give them an example, many of the witch's and wizards

around nodding in agreement. Had she known just how effective country and

patriotic music could be she might not have been so eager to hear Harry's

favorite song as even the very first lines would leave no doubt that she can't

win. Dumbledore not to be outdone smiles in that patronizing way of his and asks

Harry just why his favorite song is his favorite, to which Harry replied

"because it has so many aspects of my own life in it, my family, my service to

my country, my responsibilities." Many of the soldiers sitting around Harry nod

the song in particular that he is referring to one of their favorites as well.

Harry continues in his soft voice to explain that the song is a country song

entitled "American Soldier" and as he speaks he begins strumming a soft yet

powerful melody on his guitar the other soldiers who's instruments have parts in

the song falling swiftly into line as Harry begins singing.

I'm just trying to be a father

raise a daughter and a son

be a lover to their mother

everything to everyone

Up and at 'em bright and early

I'm all business in my suit

Yeah, I'm dressed up for success

From my head down to my boots

I don't do it for the money

There's bills that I can't pay

I don't do it for the glory

I just do it anyway

Providing for our future's my responsibility

Yeah I'm real good under pressure

Being all that I can be

I can't call in sick on Mondays

When the weekend's been too strong

I just work straight through the holidays

Sometimes all night long

You can bet that I stand ready

when the wolf growls at the door

Yeah I'm solid, yeah I'm steady

Hey I'm true down to the core

And I will always do my duty

No matter what the price

I've counted up the cost

I know the sacrifice

Oh and I don't wanna die for you

But if dying's asked of me

I'll bear that cross with honor

Cause freedom don't come free

I'm an American soldier

An American

Beside my brothers and my sisters

I will proudly take a stand

When liberty's in jeopardy

I'll always do what's right

I'm out here on the front line

So sleep in peace tonight

American soldier

I'm an American soldier

Yeah an American soldier

An American

Beside my brothers and my sisters

I will proudly take a stand

When liberty's in jeopardy

I'll always do what's right

I'm out here on the front lines

So sleep in peace at night

I'm an American soldier

I'm an American

An American

An American soldier

As Harry's song came to an end some had tears in their eyes at the touching

song, but others such as Ginny Weasley and Dumbledore were frowning though for

different reasons and they are once again annoyed by the simpering voice Ginny

has been using since Harry's arrival as she asks "Well other than the soldier

part I don't see how any of that could apply to you Harry. Would you like to go

for a walk around the lake?" many of the soldiers just start shaking their heads

or giving Ginny looks of disgust Harry included and since the annoying

manipulative witch hasn't gotten the hint yet Harry speaks up hoping his words

will have the young witch off and leaving him in peace finally. "Even if I were

interested which I'm not since I have firm rules about being used by people like

you I don't think my wife or children would care for that". While Ginny's

features grew furious two people in particular paled and a soft voice whispers

"I'm a….grandmother?" to which Harry's head snaps around with a glare saying in

a firm hard voice "no your not, the woman who raised and loved me is a

grandmother, my children will never even be told of you." While Lily collapses

against her husband a fragile cord in her seeming to break Harry rises and

stalks off his best friend Kennon who to every ones surprise when the soldiers

first arrived strongly resembles a younger and only slightly smaller version of

Kingsley Shacklebolt following quickly behind Harry as no soldier with the hour

of war only a few hours away should be off alone right now.

**Hope you liked it. Chapter 4 should be up by next Wednesday. The reason being the next chapter is the start of MY Writing! This is where the original writer stopped so any plot Ideas would be appreciated. **


End file.
